charactersbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Julene the Hedgewolf
Julene the Hedgewolf is one of the Main protagonists of the series Return of the grim reaper and The Adventures of Blackdranzer and a future side character in Lilac: Dark forces Arise History as a child she was one of the few rared species ever being a crossbreed of hedgehog and wolf, with a unnatural fur coloration, Lavender and Red. her life was fine but nearly all the kids ridiculed her of her crossbreed species. this caused her to go into a state of Discordance... soon her parents died in a car accident, no one knows why or how they died, but this made Julene a Orphan. That is, Until she met Tails who too was a orphan along with his brother Darune. who took her in as their sister, soon she had a family though it was small. EVENTUALLY, However sometimes, things would get out of hand or out of control even (though that would be extremely rare). Due to her prower knowledge she'd learn from tails, shes a pro when it comes to tech, and her natural skill in Martial arts may have something to do with how she has been able to train under rough conditions. However, she can't always come out on top, so she sometimes relies on her powers. These powers were not easy to control the first time she tried them, (For instance she crashed into a tree while flying) however with time comes wisdom and she mastered them quite quickly. These powers that she gained from her ancestry (which was unknown to her until a certain point in her life) would be vital for her in battle and when protecting her friends from danger for stronger enemies could be out there, waiting for her......in her Teen years she was able to fight alongside her idol Sonic the Hedgehog using her Ergo-kinetic Weaponry to create Spears of Magic, because of this she was deemed "the great spear-master" More TBA Powers and Abilities Electrokinesis - Julene can control the very electricity within her and fire it at opponents with ease. The electricty voltage is approximatley as high as thunder itself. Flight - Julene can use her Sliferian Wings to Fly great distances and speed reaching up to 180 mph which no one can beat. Energy Spear Creation '''- Julene can create energy spears with her magic at any given time there is not a known limit to how many she can create a one time but what we do know is that these can create a sheild if the enemy decided to do a suprise attack of some sort. '''Undying form - Like Undyne Julene can Go into her Undying form to gain more power, this form can boost speed strength and magical capabilities by tenfold HATE Form - a Form Julene went into while under the effects of the HATE Substance, this form gives a massive boost in speed, strength, and overall magical capabilities. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Julene's all time Idol as she wishes she could run as fast as he can, when everything changed for the worst. She searched high and low for the blue blur, even in the coldest of climates. Tails the Fox TBA Knuckles the Echidna TBA Blaze the Cat TBA Gale The Hedgehog TBA Roll the Hedgehog TBA Zack the Hedgehog TBA Category:Characters By World Category:Mobius Category:The Judge character Role Category:Characters by Role Category:Main protagonist Category:The Undying Category:Characters by World